


this is forever

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava





	this is forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UisceOneLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/gifts).



FN-2199 never saw in color until he met Poe Dameron.

Finn has always seen in color.

FN-2199 started to fade when he went into his first battle, when he made his choice not to kill for the First Order. FN-2199 disappeared completely when Finn began, when he saw the first shock of red, red blood dripping from the corner of Poe’s mouth. Of course, at the time he’d just thought he was concussed, that he was seeing things. But he knew now that it was the first time he’d allowed himself to be Finn and not just FN-2199.

Of course he knew you only saw in color once you met your soulmate. Of course he knew he’d never find his soulmate - stormtroopers weren’t allowed soulmates. But he’d already made his decision to help the resistance pilot escape when he saw the blood on Poe’s face. It only further added support to his commitment to this plan, knowing that his soulmate was here, within arm’s reach.

-

Poe saw in color for the first time when he left the room where he was being held. Looking back he’s pretty sure he’d been seeing in color before he left the room, but the room was all decked out in greys and blacks, making it hard to see whether or not he really had found his soulmate.

He was assaulted by a wave of color upon entering the fighter bay, yellow and orange and red and green and blue, and he couldn’t stop himself from looking around in wonder. He’d never expected to find his soulmate - the galaxy was so big, and there were so many people he’d never get a chance to see, but to find his soulmate here of all places was, frankly, shocking.

-

They’re reunited after Han Solo’s death. Rey sobs, and General Organa holds her, crying quiet tears of her own. Finn is crying too, and Poe wraps his arms around his soulmate - his soulmate! - and presses soft kisses into Finn’s hair.

“How can this be happening?” Finn asks. “How can something so wonderful be happening when there’s so much death?”

“I don’t know,” Poe says. “I don’t know,” he repeats, and swallows hard. 

-

Finn holds Poe’s hand whenever he can, as if the world will lose its color without physical contact between them. Poe gets it, and stays pressed up against Finn for as long as possible. Everyone thinks they’re just two lovebirds, attached at the hip. Rey is the only one who knows the truth.

-

Poe loves the way Finn kisses, fingers of one hand tangled in Poe’s hair and the other resting on his hip, light as a feather. Finn loves the way Poe kisses, all soft lips and gentle caresses, because he knows how fragile Finn’s emotions can be, but doesn’t treat him like glass.

-

They lean into each other at night, driving the nightmares away with quiet words and foreheads pressed together. They talk softly, wrapped around each other as if they can shield each other from internal demons.

Finn doesn’t like to talk about his time in the First Order. He prefers listening to Poe’s (possibly exaggerated, but he doesn’t know for sure) stories of General Organa’s heroic exploits, tales of diplomacy and lightsabers and love. Poe’s a good storyteller - sometimes he does character voices, and his C-3PO impression always makes Finn laugh.

Poe doesn’t ask about Finn’s past. All he needs to know is that Finn’s a good person, that Finn’s with the Resistance now, that Finn’s okay. Finn doesn’t ask about Poe’s parents, about his childhood. He knows everything that’s important, that Poe will talk when he’s ready. They know each other’s limits, without even asking. They never push each other too far, because they know they’ve both been hurt too many times to risk alienating each other.

-

Sometimes Finn goes on long runs, stretching his legs and enjoying the thrill of letting go of every inhibition. He likes to watch the scenery go by, beautiful deep rich colors that he’d never dared to dream he might see. He revels in the power he has over his own life, now that he’s away from the First Order, now that he’s choosing to fight on his own terms. When he’s running he feels free, feels like he’s in control, and he loves it. 

-

Poe likes physical pressure, likes squeezing into small spaces. He feels safe there, protected on all sides. When he needs to ground himself he asks Finn to lie on top of him, the pressure calming him down and making him feel better. Finn buries his face in Poe’s neck, pressing gentle kisses into the exposed skin. Poe turns his head so he can reciprocate, fingers hooked into Finn’s collar. “Love you,” he murmurs.

-

Finn can bench press Poe. It’s rather impressive, actually, and other members of the resistance gather around when he does it. They’re a little in awe of Finn, and Poe’s proud of his partner. He loves watching everyone be star-struck around Finn, loves seeing Finn smile. They’re even more of a curiosity because everyone knows they’re soulmates, that Poe Dameron, flying ace, is in love with Finn, ex-Stormtrooper and current Big Deal. Poe likes playing up that angle, the star crossed lovers brought together by chance, the guiding light of some unknown star.

Finn’s more self conscious about it. He’s almost never without Poe’s jacket wrapped tightly around him, wearing it as if it’s a shield against anyone who wants to talk to him. He doesn’t talk about himself, doesn’t like to expose any more of himself than necessary. They complement each other that way, Poe being outgoing and Finn being reserved, Poe more open, Finn more guarded. 

-

They might not live to grow old together. They might not get the chance to see the stars during peacetime. So they hold each other, slowly moving back and forth to the music, and Finn sings quietly in Poe’s ear.

-

They’re learning to see in color, and they’re doing it together.


End file.
